Cupido ou culpado?
by Missae no sekai
Summary: Quando um cupido inusitado resolve aconselhar Edward, ai ai ... lá vem encrenca!


**Cupido ou Culpado?**

Disclaimer: FMA e seus personagens não me pertencem, do contrário eu não estaria escrevendo fanfics e sim continuando a história do mangá que, a cada capítulo, fica mais fantástica!

Já estava ficando tarde, fim de expediente, o hiper ativo e impulsivo Edward Elric poderia saltitar de felicidade! Hoje havia sido um dia atípico. Normalmente, Ed trabalhava em campo ou era mandado para missões em cidades vizinhas, mas hoje, as ordens de seu adorado superior, Coronel Roy Mustang, foram um tanto diferentes...

FLASH BACK

Edward chega de manhã no quartel general, como de costume, acompanhado de seu irmão Alphonse. Já havia dois meses em que os irmãos Elric não haviam tido tempo para sair em mais uma busca pela Pedra Filosofal, isso se deve ao fato de que, ultimamente, muitas missões oficiais ficaram a cargo do Coronel Mustang que acabara de ser transferido para um outro departamento e, provavelmente, estava querendo mostrar serviço a fim de mais uma promoção...

- "E eu pago o pato!"- resmungava Edward mentalmente.

O Alquimista de Aço vai entrando no escritório do Coronel e seus outros subordinados sem nem ao menos bater na porta, caminha à passos largos até a mesa do mesmo.

- O que você tem pra mim hoje? -diz Ed com tom de impaciência.

O Coronel, que já havia percebido que o pequeno alquimista entrara na sala, fingiu por alguns instantes que não o havia notado por ali. Adorava testar a paciência do loirinho.

O moreno lentamente colocou de lado os papéis que fingia estar examinando e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa para em seguida cruzar as mãos, ergueu os olhos negros e amendoados para fitar o loirinho e por fim, respondeu:

- Oh! Bom dia pra você também "do Aço"!

- Bom dia, vamos parar com essa lenga-lenga, se você não tem nada pra mim então estou dando o fora...

- Mas quanto mau-humor hein?! Eu não dormi com você não sabia?! - lá vai sarcasmo.

- Mas é claro que não! Eu não gosto de homens e muito menos de carne de quinta. - lá vem sarcasmo.

- Oh! - fingiu-se de ofendido - você machucou meus sentimentos Full Metal!

Os outros subordinados que se encontravam trabalhando no escritório simplesmente paravam, o que quer que estivessem fazendo, para ouvir a discussão dos dois, e agora não estava sendo nenhuma exceção, risinhos abafados podiam ser ouvidos no ar, as respostas cheias de sarcasmo que ambos, Ed e Roy, trocavam ao estilo "toma lá dá cá" eram tão acirradas como se fosse uma competição! Melhor! Uma guerra! Tanto que corria o boato de que Havoc e Breda estavam organizando um "bolão" para ver quem, até o final do ano, terminaria com um número de respostas mais bem sucedidas: "do Aço" X "Bota-Fogo" ! Mas...voltado para a discussão:

- Desculpe Coronel, quem sabe em outra vida...

- Muito bem então! Sua tarefa de hoje será _eletrizante_ !!! - Um sorriso amplo e cínico brincava nos lábios perfeitos do moreno e Ed, embora não esboçasse fisicamente, se preparava para segurar a bomba que se aproximava. - Você irá ajudar sua amiga Shezka a arrumar, organizar, selecionar e guardar todos os livros, arquivos, fichas e documentos da 1ª Seção. As estantes estavam corroídas por cupins, então tudo o que estava naquela lá foi retirado às pressas e de qualquer jeito, portanto está tudo fora de ordem. Hoje chegaram as novas estantes de metal. - E a bomba fez "BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Divirta-se!

Dessa vez, o Coronel havia ganhado! Ed estava quase para pular no pescoço do homem à sua frente, a têmpora do loiro saltava em sua testa e ao observar o semblante furioso que Ed fazia, Mustang mal se agüentava tamanha era a vontade de rir! Um trabalho tedioso como aquele não combinava em nada com o espírito agitado do jovem alquimista.

Por mais que Ed estivesse com vontade de dar um tiro no moreno, conteve-se, não daria esse gostinho de Roy vê-lo explodir logo pela manhã! Respirou fundo.

- Então tá. - virou as costas e dirigiu-se para a Biblioteca pisando duro.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

- Hoje o dia foi muito proveitoso! Você não acha Edward-kun?! - perguntava Shezka enquanto se mostrava animada para o alquimista que estava quase por sair correndo porta a fora.

- Ô...nem fala!- responde Ed com ar de tédio, mas a garota parece não notar e continua.

- Conseguimos organizar cerca de 80 de tudo em apenas um dia! Acho que merecemos uma promoção ou prêmio por eficiência!Não acha?!

"Promoção", "prêmio", ela tinha de usar justo estas palavras?! Todas elas lembravam Edward de seu querido chefinho, enquanto se dirigiam rapidamente para fora do quartel general, o alquimista soltava fogo pelas ventas!

Já era noite, Ed e Shezka estavam passando pelos últimos portões quando o baixinho avista a última pessoa que queria encontrar naquele fim de expediente.

- Ahhh não!!!!! É só comigo que isso acontece é?! - Roy estava na calçada de costas para a direção dele e parecia conversar animadamente com alguém que não era possível identificar pois a pessoa era menor que Roy e os ombros largos deste tampavam a visão do loirinho. -"provavelmente jogando idéia em alguma mulher!"- concluiu o alquimista.

Ed tentou andar o mais sorrateiramente possível por trás do Coronel na tentativa de não ser percebido, assim não teria que trocar mais fagulhas com o moreno aquela noite. Tudo o que o alquimista queria agora era chegar em casa e dormir um bocado, seus olhos ardiam de tanto ler e agüentar a poeira que aqueles velhos livros e documentos soltavam. Estava quase conseguindo passar praticamente oculto, quando de repente:

- Boa noite Coronel Roy Mustang! Obrigada por ter pedido para Edward me ajudar na Biblioteca hoje!

SHEZKA!!!!! Ed ficou tão preocupado em parecer invisível aos olhos do Coronel que esqueceu-se completamente de que a garota estava com ele! O loirinho bate com a mão na testa, se sentindo muito burro! Na verdade, queria bater com a cabeça no poste mais próximo...

O Coronel vira-se e cumprimenta educadamente a garota de óculos.

- Imagine!Deve ter sido um imenso prazer para ele ajudá-la! Não é mesmo Full Metal? - de novo aquele sorrisinho...

- É claro Coro...Winly?O que está fazendo aqui? E com esse cara?!

Agora que Roy havia se virado, era possível ver com quem ele estava conversando tão animadamente. Ao ver a expressão de espanto do amigo, Winly resolve começar a se explicar.

- Oi Ed! Acabei de chegar na Central! Preciso comprar alguns materiais aqui, então achei que pudesse ficar com você e com o Al para economizar dinheiro com hotel! - a garota ia falando seus planos e Ed escutava tudo atônito - Então?! Posso?!

Ed ainda piscou algumas vezes na tentativa de se certificar de que tudo aquilo não era obra de sua imaginação, afinal, trabalhara bastante aquele dia e pode ser que tivesse poeira de mais em seu cérebro. Como a resposta demorou a vir Winly pensou que o amigo não havia gostado muito da aparição repentina...

- Se não puder tudo bem, eu só queria economizar com algumas despesas, mas trouxe dinheiro suficiente para estadia...

- Ah...err...não! Claro que não tem problema nenhum...é só que eu não esperava que você fosse aparecer, só isso!- Edward ainda digeria a situação, não que não quisesse receber a amiga, mas provavelmente seu apartamento deveria estar uma bagunça completa. Ainda que Al tivesse ido mais cedo para casa aquele dia, duvidava de que ele tinha arrumado muita coisa...

- Ah! Muito obrigada, será uma ajuda e tanto! - a garota vira-se para Mustang e diz - Obrigada Coronel, mas é que eu já estava com a idéia de pedir para o Ed me deixar ficar com ele mesmo. Obrigada pelo convite de qualquer maneira...

- Convite? - o loiro lançou um olhar desconfiado para o seu superior...mas já imaginava o que aquilo significava

- Quando avistei esta dama esperando pacientemente por você aqui fora, nesta noite escura e fria, não pude deixar de compadecer e oferecer a hospitalidade de meu humilde apartamento fazendo - cara de santo - não me olhe com essa cara "do Aço" tentei apenas ajudar sua namorada, ficar aqui fora à noite é muito perigoso para uma jovem tão bela...

- Ohhh! Obrigado por sua generosidade, mas ela já está muito bem acompanhada agora. - Pasmo com tanto sarcasmo e vermelho como um morango, Ed pega a garota pelo braço e vai andando, Winly sem entender o por que do atrito entre Ed e Roy, apenas se deixa guiar com cara de interrogação. - E ela não é minha namorada!!!! - resmunga Ed entre dentes, só piorando o estado de vermelhidão de suas bochechas e fazendo com que Winly desse risadinhas.

Para trás ficaram apenas um Coronel e uma Shezka meio confusos...ou talvez...somente uma Shezka confusa...

- Ele está bem senhor? Me pareceu febril...- pergunta a garota de óculos.

- Ainda não...mas vai ficar! - Roy faz cara de quem está maquinando algo mirabolante enquanto coçava o queixo.

- O senhor está planejando deixar o Full Metal doente senhor!!!!!!! - A garota mira o homem com cara de quem diz "Mas que tipo de superior é você ?! Seu mau cruel e insensível ò.ó" (Nossa! Quanta coisa uma expressão pode dizer não ?! )

- Não precisa levar tudo que eu digo à sério Shezka! - dito isso em tom de brincadeira foi se retirando - "Só vou brincar um pouquinho..."

**Notas da Autora:**

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de agradecer às pessoas que leram minhas outras fics e deixaram comentários, muito obrigada! E um comentário especial para Srta. Lenita:

Nhaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Quem sabe um dia eu escreva uma fic de Roy/Riza??!! Os dois são tão fofos juntos! Você me deu uma boa idéia! Sugestão mais que anotada !\o/

Bom, por hora é só! Espero que eu consiga terminar essa fic também, ela estava enterrada dentro da minha gaveta, esses dia resolvi arrumar minhas coisas (milagre) e desenterrei-a! Só que agora não lembro o que eu tinha planejado para o final dela, mas quem sabe eu não me lembro!?!" De qualquer estão surgindo idéias! Agradeço desde já pela leitura desta fic e peço também que se possível deixem comentários! Eles são muito importantes! Não somente para a auto estima da escritora (hihihi) mas também para correção e aperfeiçoamento! Farows pessoal!!!! Mata ne! o/


End file.
